


De métal et de glace

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Multivers [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Coney Island, Fluff and Crack, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil 100% IronFrost, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais surtout pour le meilleur quand même.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Series: Le Multivers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029156





	1. Blague capillaire

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Blague capillaire**

Loki adorait prendre soin de ses cheveux, c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris (non, la domination du monde ne comptait pas dans la liste, il avait été possédé par Thanos lors de cette histoire). Il passait facilement une heure chaque jour dans la salle de bains rien que pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Il les lavait souvent, avec des shampoings, des après-shampoings et des soins professionnels et spécialisés. Ensuite, il les coiffait, en prenant son temps pour les démêler, les brosser, les plaquer sur son crâne, les sécher au sèche-cheveux et parfois même les lisser.

Tony s'amusait beaucoup de cette habitude, et le lui faisait savoir au moyen de gentilles taquineries et de quelques blagues.

S'il y avait bien une blague de Tony à Loki qu'il fallait retenir, c'était celle du lendemain de l'anniversaire du fils d'Howard Stark.

Le Jotun avait beaucoup bu pendant la soirée, et s'était réveillé le lendemain avec une grosse gueule de bois. Cela n'avait pas affecté ses habitudes capillaires – on ne peut pas contrôler un TOC –, et il s'était lavé les cheveux avec ce qu'il lui avait semblé être son shampoing habituel.

Mais lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche et avait vu son reflet dans le miroir, il avait hurlé de frayeur. Ses cheveux étaient devenus rose !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tony entra dans la salle de bains, hilare. Mais lorsque ce dernier vit le rose Barbie sur les cheveux de l'Asgardien ainsi que son air furieux, son rire redoubla d'intensité et bientôt il roula sur le sol en se tenant les côtes.

\- J'exige des excuses, Anthony Edward Stark ! hurla le Dieu des Mensonges, hors de lui et encore sous le choc de sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

Le susnommé Stark se tordit de rire encore cinq bonnes minutes, avant de retrouver un semblant de calme, même si des larmes de son fou rire passé perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux. Il ne nia pas être l'auteur de la blague.

\- Du calme, Loks... ce n'est qu'une teinture temporaire, dans trois jours ça aura disparu !

\- Trois jours ? s'étrangla son interlocuteur. Je vais avoir les cheveux rose pendant trois longues journées ?... Je vais être la risée des Avengers, même Thor ne pourra pas se retenir de rire de moi... continua-t-il de se lamenter.

\- Eh ! C'est rien, ça pourrait être pire, mon chéri.

\- Et explique-moi  _ comment _ est-ce que ça pourrait être pire,  _ Tony _ ? gronda Loki.

\- J'aurais pu remplacer ton shampoing par une teinture permanente. Mais rose aussi, hein !

Pour toute réponse, Tony se fit mettre à la porte de sa propre salle de bains par un Loki absolument hors de lui.

De nos jours, Loki a toujours honte de cette histoire, et va se cacher dans sa chambre à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'évoque devant lui.


	2. Nous nous retrouverons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)

**#2 - Nous nous retrouverons**

Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Rien, dans leur relation, dans ces derniers mois, dans ces promesses murmurées au coin de l'oreille, dans ces baisers échangés, loin des regards indiscrets, rien n'avait de sens.

*

Dans le silence du secret, chaque instant se faisait plus intense, plus délicieux, plus douloureux. Se voir, lors d'un bref moment, quelques heures volées à cette destinée voulant à tout prix les séparer, puis ces semaines loin de l'autre, à faire semblant, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils étaient toujours ennemis.

Ni Loki, ni Tony ne pourrait vraiment dire à quel moment tout avait basculé, à quel moment leur jeu du chat et de la souris s'était transformé en la danse de deux amants.

Il y avait d'abord eu la traque. Ce moment où les Avengers cherchaient à tous prix à récupérer le sournois Jötunn , qui s'était enfui avec le Tesseract. Le milliardaire l'avait trouvé en premier, caché dans un bar miteux en Louisiane, non loin du bayou. Les insectes volaient dans l'air rendu moite par le climat du marais, et l'établissement n'était pas un modèle de propreté. L'un comme l'autre avait grimacé devant l'état des lieux, mais ils avaient fait avec.

Tony ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté d'écouter son ancien ennemi. Peut être à cause de la détresse au fond de ses yeux si verts, une douleur sourde qui lui parlait. Peut être à cause de l'état du dieu, si négligé qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître l'élégant homme qui l'avait jeté par sa propre fenêtre.

Loki ne savait pas pourquoi il avait bien voulu parler à l'humain. Il avait beau être au fond du gouffre, seul, sans alliés, le cerveau encore perturbé par ce que Thanos lui avait fait subir, il avait encore sa fierté, il état prince après tout ! Mais dans le regard chocolat du mortel, il n'avait vu ni méprise ni pitié. Juste de la compassion.

Alors, ils avaient parlé, et bu. Et le héros avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais livrer son nouvel ami.

*

D'amis, ils étaient devenus amants, au fil de leur retrouvailles, cherchant désespérément la compagnie de l'autre… et sa sécurité. Comment pourraient-ils vivre leur amour en plein jour, après la tragédie de New York ? Thor voulait son frère, pour le traduire en justice. Oh, il ne permettrait pas sa mise à mort, mais la prison signifierait une séparation totale des deux amants. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Mais plus les semaines s'écoulaient, plus l'étau se resserrait autour du fugitif. Alors, un soir qu'ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, savourant un silence délicieusement troublé par le souffle de l'autre, le dieu avait proposé l'idée. S'enfuir, loin d'ici, grâce au Tesseract, sur un autre monde, pour reconstituer ses forces, traquer Thanos, et le livrer à Asgard et la Terre, pour blanchir Loki. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire seul. Il voulait qu'il restent ensemble, qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de se cacher…

Mais c'était impossible. Tony s'était promis à lui même de toujours protéger son monde, d'autant plus qu'il savait désormais de source sûre que de dangereux ennemis pourraient s'en prendre à cette planète encore si vulnérable, si seule… Il ne pouvait pas partir.

Lors d'une nouvelle lune, sous un ciel aussi noir que leur tristesse, illuminé par tous leurs espoirs, ils se dirent au revoir, dans un ultime baiser, scellant leurs adieux et une promesse.

*

Jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année, la vie reprit son cours. Les Avengers se firent à l'idée que le dieu du mensonge avait disparu, certainement dans un autre monde. Et Tony se plongea dans la protection de la Terre, avec l'énergie de désespoir, comme pour oublier sa douleur.

Loin, par delà les étoiles, Loki se faisait un nom, sur d'autres planètes. Fauteur de trouble, il était d'un grand renfort pour les peuples opprimés. Il aimait les aider, car il aimait lorsqu'ils scandaient son nom, fous de joie, dans l'euphorie d'une liberté retrouvée. Non, il n'était pas un héros. Il cherchait juste à se venger, à prendre sa revanche sur son destin, à créer le contexte qui lui permettrait de revenir la tête haute à Asgard, pour montrer qu'il pouvait racheter ses fautes, et surtout, pour laver son nom des actes que Thanos l'avait obligé à commettre.

Mais le destin avait un projet tout autre pour lui.

Alors que les soleils brillaient sur cette planète aux eaux écarlates où Loki aidait les habitants, ils le retrouvèrent. Les enfants de Thanos, accompagné de leur Père. Le combat fut brusque, et le dieu du mensonge eut beau déployer toute sa ruse, toute sa force et la puissance du Cube Cosmique, il ne fit pas le poids face aux forces du Titan Fou et non pas une, mais deux Pierres d'Infinité.

Le laissant pour mort, le Porteur du Gant repartit avec ses généraux, tel un sinistre présage pour la galaxie.

Alors que le peuple qu'il voulait aider le sauvait, le Jötunn pensait à Tony. Le sceptre était sous la protection des Avengers, et il contenait l'une des choses que Thanos désirait par dessus tout.

Et le soir, au coucher des soleils, Loki partit en poussière. Ce fut soudain et bref, comme s'il s'endormait, d'un sommeil long de cinq années.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose s'était produit. Tout en lui hurlait que l'univers avait connu une perturbation hors du commun, contre nature, monstrueuse. Thanos avait utilisé les Pierres.

Alors qu'il se demandait encore ce qu'il devait faire, un portail s'ouvrit devant lui. Un sorcier de la Terre se présenta, annonçant que le Sorcier Suprême demandait sa présence pour un combat contre un Titan Fou, l'ultime affrontement pour le salut de la galaxie.

Il accepta.

Et plongea dans la folie.

A ses côtés se tenaient des centaines de personnes, symboles ou anonymes, mais tous héros en ce jour. Humains, extraterrestres, sorciers, et même animaux et végétaux, tous se tenaient là, ensemble, sous un ciel noirci par les fumées. Et en face, le Titan Fou se tenait devant son armée aux motivations monstrueuses.

Quelque part, quelqu'un, le Captain sans doute, lança un cri de ralliement, qui sonna comme une ironie aux oreilles de Loki :

\- Avengers... Rassemblement !

Sous son casque, Tony eut un mince sourire. Toute cette folie touchait à sa fin… Ils pourraient bientôt, ensemble, fêter leur victoire… Mais le cœur du milliardaire se serra, sous l'armure de métal. Il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui il voulait fêter sa victoire… Et cette personne était allée se perdre dans les étoiles… Définitivement, car Thanos avait récupéré le Tesseract. Depuis toutes ces années, il se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de son immortel amant… Et il avait peur de le savoir.

Mais il chassa toutes ces pensées de sa tête, alors que les héros avançaient ensemble vers le destin, courant au combat, vers cet ennemi si terrible.

Esquivant, attaquant, parant, Tony semblait, comme toujours, être en symbiose avec son armure, comme si elle n'était pas sa création mais lui-même, une extension de son corps. Une machine de guerre vouée seulement a la protection de la Terre.

Alors qu'il heurtait volontairement un ennemi démesuré, il roula à terre dans la poussière.

*

Voyant ce colosse vaciller, sans en discerner la cause au milieu de cette folie, Loki saisit sa chance, et sauta, transperçant l'être monstrueux de part en part avec l'une de ses armes apparue par magie. Laissant la chose tomber à terre, il se permit un instant de répit.

Les yeux émeraudes captèrent un éclat métallique rouge.

Le bruit de la bataille se mua en un étrange silence ; les hurlements de douleur, de rage, de peur, tout disparut.

Le danger devint un souvenir aussi lointain que la dernière fois que ces yeux, noisette et verts, s'étaient croisés.

Sans y réfléchir, ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre, transperçant machinalement un ennemi ou le brûlant d'un rayon. Comme si, en cet instant de grâce, ils étaient protégés par une puissance supérieure.

Tony ouvrit son casque, Loki posa ses mains sur ce visage tant désiré, et alors que Vie et Mort bataillaient en ce jour, l'Amour gagna un bref combat, a travers un baiser. Iron Man et dieu du mensonge, humain et Jötunn, héros et vilain, toutes ces étiquettes volèrent en éclats, sous les yeux de tous… Ou de personne.

L'instant de grâce se termina, et il fallut à nouveau se battre, pour soi-même, pour la galaxie, pour l'autre.

Et très bientôt, ils furent a nouveau séparés, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils s'étaient retrouvés une fois, et ils se retrouveraient encore.

Sans se soucier de leur émoi amoureux, le fil du destin continuait de se dérouler, comme prêt a être coupé.

Et le dernier acte entra en jeu.

Thanos s'était approché des Pierres.

Et Tony était le seul en mesure de l'arrêter. Alors, il intima à son armure de s'emparer de ces joyaux si puissants, prêt à se sacrifier pour l'univers.

Lorsqu'il claqua des doigts, il sentit une main attraper la sienne.

Une puissance infinie, plus vieille que l'univers, traversa le corps des deux amants, humain et Jötunn. Durant un bref instant, ils eurent un aperçu de l'infinité et de l'éternité, alors que ce pouvoir interdit aspirait leur force, brûlant leur chair comme pour s'en servir d'avertissement ; mortels, voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'utiliser un pouvoir qui vous dépasse.

Et alors que Thanos s'élevait vers le ciel, en particules de poussière, les amants tombèrent lourdement au sol.

*

Les jours suivants furent confus, se passant comme dans un rêve.

Ils avaient gagné.

Loki avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être un héros.

Et, lorsque toute cette folie fut derrière eux, humain et Jötunn s'embrassèrent, décidé à ne plus jamais se quitter.


	3. Comptine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Comptine**

Tony savait qu'il allait se faire tuer par Loki dès qu'il mettrait l'orteil dans la chambre conjugale : il avait passé la journée dans son atelier, complètement accaparé par son nouveau projet «  _ ultra-confidentiel top-secret _ », et n'avait pas respecté la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

C'est donc avec hésitation, un rictus stressé collé sur son visage, qu'il commença à ouvrir, avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas coutumière, la porte de la chambre. Première surprise de la soirée : malgré l'heure tardive – presque minuit –, son compagnon ne l'attendait pas en tapant du pied.

Tony eut alors l'idée d'aller vérifier dans la chambre du dernier arrivé à la villa de Malibu. Et là, seconde surprise de la soirée : Loki était assis à côté du berceau de leur fils, et lui chantait d'une voix douce une comptine !

L'Asgardien dut sentir l'arrivée du Midgardien, et se retourna vivement vers lui en s'arrêtant brusquement au beau milieu d'une phrase.

\- Tu daignes enfin réapparaître parmi les vivants, Anthony, lâcha Loki d'une voix basse et d'un ton cinglant.

Tony eut presque peur du regard noir que lui lança son mari.

\- Désolé chéri, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses. Tu étais sensé t'occuper de Matt aujourd'hui, mais comme toujours tu as préféré disparaître et t'enfermer avec tes armures.

Ouch ! Loki n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Mais Tony n'allait pas protester, il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Après tout, l'Asgardien n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Comment va le petit ? demanda Tony, tentant de dissiper l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée dans la pièce suite aux paroles de Loki.

\- Il a des coliques, alors je lui ai chanté une berceuse asgardienne pour le calmer et l'endormir. Et apparemment, ça a marché.

Tony s'approcha du berceau et contempla le fin visage du poupon, qui dormait paisiblement en serrant son doudou contre lui. Pour les deux hommes, Matt était vraiment le plus beau petit garçon du monde.

\- Tu viens te coucher ? proposa Tony.

\- J'arrive, lui répondit Loki.


	4. Oh zut, je me suis trompé de chambre ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Oh zut, je me suis trompé de chambre ?**

Depuis que Thor avait décidé d'installer Loki, banni sur Terre par Odin, à la Tour Stark avec lui pour le surveiller, le passe-temps préféré de Tony était de faire des farces à l'ancien Dieu du Mensonge.

Entre le shampoing remplacé par du sable, le chocolat chaud salé, la soudaine coupure de l'eau chaude sous la douche, ou encore la teinture « parfaitement involontaire, je te l'assure » de ses vêtements en rose, le pauvre Loki croyait qu'il ne verrait jamais la fin des mauvaises blagues de Stark.

Tout le monde à la Tour savait que Tony était l'auteur de ces coups pendables, mais comme personne ne l'avait encore attrapé dans la préparation d'une de ses farces, il n'était que suspecté, à défaut d'avoir des preuves tangibles. Bruce avait essayé de demander à JARVIS les bandes de vidéo-surveillance de la Tour, mais l'IA faisait toujours la sourde oreille, préférant apparemment couvrir les traces de son créateur.

Une nuit, Tony décida de pousser le niveau un peu plus haut, et d'entrer dans la chambre de Loki afin de lui couper quelques mèches de cheveux. Il savait que dès le réveil, le dieu nordique se regardait dans le miroir, et donc qu'il ferait une attaque en voyant sa chevelure saccagée. L'ingénieur eut un rire sadique dans sa tête. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu cette nuit-là.

Tony se leva à trois heures du matin, attrapa la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait rangée dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit, et se glissa à pas de loup jusqu'à la chambre de Loki. Il en ouvrit la porte tout doucement, et elle lui fit plaisir en ne grinçant pas. Loki était profondément endormi, le visage éclairé par les lumières de la ville qui s'étalait au loin derrière la large baie vitrée qui couvrait tout un mur de la pièce. Le comploteur avança à pas feutrés jusqu'au lit, et se prépara à exécuter son plan.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage paisible de Loki. Il se surprit à penser qu'endormi, leur ancien ennemi n'avait plus cet air dangereux qu'il arborait pendant la journée. Sa respiration était lente, calme et régulière, et il n'émanait de lui non plus de la menace, mais de la douceur. Son corps était détendu, et complètement emmêlé dans les draps.

Tony eut un sursaut de conscience. Après plus de cinq minutes à fixer Loki, il finit par décider d'abandonner son plan. Non, ce n'était pas un lâche, mais il n'avait plus le cœur à faire ça, se répétait-il dans sa tête pour se convaincre.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait sans bruit afin de quitter la pièce, il sentit une main lui agripper fortement le bras.

C'était Loki, qui s'était réveillé.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ? vociféra l'Asgardien.

Tony tourna la tête vers lui, et croisa son regard, dans lequel se reflétaient les lumières de l'extérieur.

\- Chuis complèt'ment cuit, répondit l'ingénieur, tentant de paraître saoul. J'voulais retourner dans ma chambre, sans allumer les lumières pour pas réveiller tout l'monde, mais j'me suis gouré et j'suis rentré dans la tienne. Juré, si tu m'lâches le bras, j'sors et j'r'viens plus.

Loki le fixa, dubitatif.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sorti ce soir, alors vous n'avez pas pu vous saouler dans les bars.

\- Qui a dit qu'on d'vait sortir pour s'bourrer la gueule ?

\- Vous ne sentez pas l'alcool, Stark. Quelle est la vraie raison de votre intrusion dans ma chambre ? Vous vouliez me faire une autre de vos blagues ? Laissez-moi réfléchir... Peut-être me couper les cheveux dans la nuit avec les ciseaux que vous tenez dans la main, et que vous avez oublié de cacher, n'ayant pas prévu que je me réveillerais ?

\- T'es carrément parano, mon pote. C'pas du tout mon genre d'faire ça, t'sais bien. Et puis, t'as pas la preuve que c'est moi qui t'ai fait tout ces coups pendables depuis que t'es ici, alors m'accuse pas sans preuves, ok ?

Ils se fixèrent un moment, yeux mordorés contre yeux émeraude. Loki soupira, et finit par lâcher :

\- Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois. Mais je ne vous accorderai pas toujours ma clémence, alors la prochaine fois, soyez plus discret. Ou bien, abandonnez votre idée avant d'avoir pu la mettre en œuvre, je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout les deux.

Et il libéra le bras de Tony, qui s'empressa de prendre la fuite.


	5. Tradition grecque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Tradition grecque**

Lorsque Tony rentra à la villa de Malibu ce soir-là, épuisé par l'énorme réunion du Conseil Administratif de Stark Industries qui avait duré presque toute la journée, il eut une surprise... plutôt agréable, il fallait l'avouer.

Loki était allongé en travers du canapé, et regardait la télé avec l'expression de son ennui mortel bien visible sur les traits fins de son visage.

En apparence, cela aurait pu être une situation tout à fait normale – si tant est que retrouver un dieu nordique affalé sur son canapé devant une sitcom était une situation normale.

Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout normal. Car Loki était nu comme un ver.

Sur sa peau pâle se dessinait des abdominaux fermes, ses jambes et ses bras étaient musclés... et Tony savait qu'il avait la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé.

Loki se tourna finalement vers le nouvel arrivant, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude extraordinaire fixant avec amusement son amant.

\- Dans la Grèce antique, les hommes avaient pour habitude de s'allonger nus sur le canapé du salon en rentrant chez eux le soir, commença l'Asgardien.

\- Quelle drôle de tradition... lâcha Tony, complètement hypnotisé par le spectacle que donnait un Loki si peu habillé.

\- J'espère qu'elle te plaît.

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, Loki commença à bouger lascivement sur le canapé, dévoilant sa virilité.

Tony ne put retenir un petit glapissement. Il s'approcha à grands pas de l'Asgardien, qui sut immédiatement qu'il avait gagné la partie, car l'ingénieur ne semblait plus pouvoir contrôler son désir.

Les deux amants se jetèrent presque dans les bras de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leurs langues avaient entamé un combat, et Loki se mit à déshabiller Tony aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le large canapé, doté de nombreux coussins moelleux, leurs mains caressant presque agressivement le corps de l'objet de leur désir. Les mains de Loki étaient légères, et sa peau vraiment douce sous les caresses impatientes de Tony.

Loki s'employait à laisser un beau suçon dans le cou de Tony, tandis que ce dernier passait ses doigts expérimentés sur le membre déjà dur de son amant. Les deux hommes gémirent à l'unisson.

C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Irrités d'être interrompus pendant leurs préliminaires, le dieu et l'humain grognèrent d'un mécontentement partagé.

\-  _ Monsieur Stark, messieurs Thor et Banner viennent d'arriver devant votre porte _ , annonça la voix électronique de JARVIS.  _ Dois-je les faire entrer ou bien alors leur demander de repasser plus tard, lorsque vous aurez fini vos jeux avec monsieur Loki ? _

Un instant, Tony eut envie d'aller dire en face aux deux invités inattendus de se faire foutre, puis se rappela qu'il était complètement nu, de même que Loki.

\- Demande-leur de patienter deux minutes, Jarv', répondit plutôt l'ingénieur.

\-  _ Tout de suite monsieur _ .

\- Va te rhabiller, ordonna-t-il ensuite à Loki.

À contrecœur, et en soupirant bruyamment afin de manifester son désaccord, l'Asgardien obéit. Tony voulait calmer l'irritation de son amant, alors il lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre où on s'est arrêtés dès que ces deux chieurs auront foutu le camp.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Loki. Oh oui, il était vraiment impatient que la soirée se termine...


	6. Atchoum !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Atchoum !**

\- Atchoum ! éternua Tony, avant de tâtonner à côté de lui pour attraper un mouchoir.

Cette saleté de rhume lui pourrissait la vie depuis maintenant cinq jours. Il éternuait presque sans arrêt, toussait beaucoup, avait fait un peu de fièvre, et il était trop fatigué pour sortir de son lit. Ce dernier point l'embêtait particulièrement car sa maladie lui avait fait abandonner la construction d'une nouvelle armure, qui devrait pouvoir lui permettre de sortir dans l'espace sans mourir, et il aurait bien aimé la terminer assez vite.

Loki rentra dans la chambre de son petit ami en s'étirant comme un chat. Tony l'avait viré de son lit depuis le début de son rhume parce qu'il n'aimait pas dormir avec quelqu'un lorsqu'il était malade. Le dieu l'avait un peu mal pris, lui avait fait la tête les premiers temps, mais ils se reparlaient depuis la veille.

\- Bien dormi ? lança Loki en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Barze gue tu grois gue z'est fazile de dormir avègue le nez gonblètement bouché ? grogna Tony en guise de réponse.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus à l'article de la mort.

\- Bais ze zais bien ! Bouguois tu me dis za ?

\- Parce que c'est l'impression que tu donnes en étant affalé dans ton lit, avec une tête cadavérique et à te plaindre sans arrêt.

\- Ze zuis balade, z'est norbal gue z'aie une bauvaise bine, non ?

Loki soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, face à Tony.

\- Ze beux aboir un gâlin ? demanda ce dernier en tirant une tête de chien battu.

\- Hum... fit mine de réfléchir son petit ami. Oui, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Et il le prit dans ses bras.


	7. Une demande un peu particulière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Une demande un peu particulière**

\- Loki ? commença Tony, crispé.

\- Oui ? Je t'écoute, lui répondit l'intéressé, plutôt curieux de savoir ce que Tony avait à lui dire.

Les deux hommes dînaient en tête-à-tête sur la terrasse de la villa de Malibu. Tony avait choisi ce décor intime afin d'éviter de trop perdre ses moyens lors du moment fatidique. Il continua à parler, tentant de se détendre.

\- Cela fait maintenant bientôt trois ans que nous sommes ensemble, et plus d'une année que nous avons emménagé ici, à la villa.

Tony déglutit. Loki écoutait avec attention, commençant à se demander où le Midgardien voulait en venir.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on finirait ensemble, surtout après New York et l'invasion des Chitauris, et je pense que l'idée ne t'avait jamais traversé l'esprit non plus.

Loki acquiesça.

\- Mais depuis que l'on a appris à se connaître, tu as fait énormément d'efforts sur toi-même – et j'en faisais autant de mon côté – et tu as fini par effacer l'horreur de cette invasion de nos mémoires. C'est comme si tu étais devenu un autre homme. Et tu m'as également beaucoup changé, me rendant meilleur.

Loki fronça les sourcils, encore plus perdu qu'au début du discours de Tony. Il y avait beaucoup d'émotion dans les paroles de ce dernier, et le dieu la ressentait comme si c'était de lui qu'elle émanait.

\- Enfin bref, marmonna Stark.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se leva, chercha la boîte qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche, pour finalement mettre un genou à terre devant l'Asgardien, lui présentant la bague.

\- Loki, termina Tony sur un ton solennel, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La demande prit Loki de court. Il s'attendait vraiment à tout sauf à cela. Il fixa les yeux pleins d'espoir de son petit ami, et voir toute cette émotion dans son regard suffit à lui faire prendre une décision.

\- Oui, Anthony Stark, j'accepte de t'épouser.

Tony sauta sur ses pieds, au comble du bonheur, et prit Loki dans ses bras.

Les deux futurs mariés s'embrassèrent longuement, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, oubliant absolument tout le reste du monde.


	8. Foutu comprimé !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Foutu comprimé !**

Tony regarda le gros comprimé posé sur la table. Le comprimé regarda Tony. Les deux adversaires se toisèrent avec mépris.

Cela faisait précisément une semaine et deux jours que Tony avait un gros rhume. Son médecin lui avait prescrit des antibiotiques, et il devait en prendre un à chaque repas.

Le problème était que Tony ne savait pas avaler les médicaments aussi gros que ce comprimé. Il avait toujours peur des fausses routes, comme cela lui était arrivé un jour, alors qu'il avait douze ans, avec une grosse gélule. Cette histoire s'était terminée à l'hôpital, et il n'avait jamais ressenti de plus grande honte dans sa vie.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos deux  _ protagonistes _ . Le comprimé sur la table était accompagné d'un grand verre d'eau. Tony était seul dans la spacieuse cuisine de la Tour Stark, et continuait à fixer  _ son adversaire _ sans ciller. Ce fut dans cette posture que Loki le trouva.

\- Alors, ce comprimé ? s'enquit le dieu du mensonge.

\- Je crois que c'est lui qui a gagné la guerre, lui répondit sombrement son compagnon, sans tourner le regard vers le nouveau venu.

\- Le grand Iron Man laisse tomber face à un médicament ? se moqua Loki. Après avoir affronté et terrassé une armée de Chitauris ?

Tony se tourna finalement vers l'Asgardien, avec une lueur meurtrière brillant dans le regard.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire avant de finir brûlé vif, cracha-t-il avec hargne.

\- Voyons, du calme,  _ mon chéri _ , rit Loki.  _ (NdA : La rime existant entre ces trois derniers mots est purement et simplement involontaire, je vous assure qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une tentative ratée d'humour. Merci de votre compréhension.) _

Tony refixa son attention sur le comprimé en bougonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il aurait juré voir son ennemi ricaner et le regarder avec dédain, hurlant de joie dans son petit cerveau de médicament. Puis, dans le seul but de rabattre son caquet à Loki, le patron de Stark Industries attrapa d'une main le médicament, de l'autre le verre d'eau, et avala d'un seul coup son traitement.

\- Je te félicite, lâcha ironiquement le dieu. Maintenant que la mission prendre son antibiotique a été accomplie avec succès, que dirais-tu de venir me rejoindre sur le canapé ?


	9. Divine chevelure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Divine chevelure**

Depuis toujours, Loki apportait un soin tout particulier à ses cheveux et à sa coiffure. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de l'événement qui avait déclenché cette manie, peut-être était-ce la fois où un serviteur, agacé par les innombrables farces du dieu, avait coupé anarchiquement les cheveux de ce dernier alors qu'il dormait.

Ses habitudes n'avaient pas changé lorsqu'il s'était installé avec Tony à la Tour Stark, il y a de cela deux ans, et elles étaient vites devenues un sujet de moqueries particulièrement plaisant pour son amant Midgardien. Mais Loki avait très vite trouvé une parade, en commençant à rire du temps que Tony passait à construire et à s'occuper de ses armures, le comparant à un  _ papa poule _ . Autant vous dire que notre Stark préféré n'appréciait que très moyennement la chose.

Ce jour-là, comme presque tous les jours, Loki prenait sa douche. Laver ses cheveux fut ce qui lui prit le plus de temps, car il prit bien soin de faire mousser ses deux shampoing comme il le fallait, et il veilla à ce que le temps de pose de son soin après-shampoing ne soit ni trop court ni trop long. Il sortit ensuite de la cabine de douche, se sécha, et s'habilla. Venait maintenant l'étape du coiffage. Après avoir appliqué à sa chevelure un soin sans rinçage spécial cheveux emmêlés, il entreprit de la brosser, de la sécher au sèche-cheveux, et de se coiffer, en terminant par un léger coup de laque. Il était fin prêt.

Tony avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bains à peu près au moment du début de l'étape  _ brossage _ , et s'était fait discret afin que Loki ne le voie pas. C'est ainsi qu'il engagea la conversation avec son compagnon, le faisant sursauter dans le même temps.

\- Encore pire que Pepper, fit le  _ génie milliardaire playboy et philanthrope _ .

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette habitude te dérange,  _ Anthony _ , répliqua le Dieu des Mensonges.

\- C'était une moquerie, Reindeer Games.

\- Ne relançons pas ce sujet, tu sais très bien que ce serait toi le plus vexé de nous deux à la fin.

Loki se dirigea vers la porte, sur laquelle Tony était nonchalamment appuyé, et tenta de sortir de la pièce. Mais son compagnon fit tout pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? lâcha finalement Loki, irrité.

\- On a pas fini notre conversation, il me semble.

\- Je t'assure que si. Laisse-moi passer maintenant.

\- Pas question, refusa catégoriquement Tony en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de me comporter en adulte.

\- Je pense l'avoir remarqué, en effet, ricana Loki. On dirait plutôt que tu es un adolescent attardé qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- Ce dont je voudrais te parler devrait te faire changer d'avis sur moi. Je suis prêt à mûrir.

\- Alors tu vas avoir énormément de travail.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, misérable Asgardien.

\- Je vais essayer, mais je t'assure que c'est plus fort que moi, stupide Midgardien. Mais je suis curieux de voir de quoi tu veux me parler... du moment que ça n'a aucun lien de près ou de loin avec mes cheveux.

\- Espèce d'alien égocentrique. Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec ta divine chevelure.

\- Alors, je veux bien t'écouter.

Tony inspira et expira lentement.

\- Estcequetuseraisd'accordavecmoipourqu'onadopteunenfant ? dit-il d'une seule traite.

\- Attends... répète ce que tu viens de dire une vitesse en-dessous, histoire que je déchiffre ce que tu as dis.

\- Est-ce que... bredouilla-t-il. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord avec moi... pour qu'on adopte un enfant ?

Loki se figea, aussi raide qu'une statue, et fixa Tony d'un drôle de regard.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'était stupide, ajouta Tony d'un air penaud, se retournant afin de sortir de la salle de bains.

L'Asgardien le retint en lui attrapant doucement le bras.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire n'a rien de stupide. Au contraire, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une excellente idée !

Les yeux de l'ingénieur s'illuminèrent de joie alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers Loki.

\- Merci mon chéri, chuchota-t-il en se jetant au cou du Jotun.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier l'étreignit pendant un long moment, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines...


	10. Hysteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Chanson d’inspiration : « Hysteria » de Muse.

**#10 - Hysteria**

Ton corps contre le mien est une présence réconfortante. Tes lèvres contre les miennes ont un goût sucré, et se lient dans un baiser ardent. Tes mains sur ma peau sont chaudes et douces. Être dans tes bras, c'est le paradis sur Terre. Viens, entre en moi et oublions le reste du monde et de l'univers. Plus rien d'autre n'existe sauf l'instant présent, et quel délicieux instant !

N'attendons pas plus longtemps. Viens, approche-toi de moi, embrasse-moi, caresse-moi et ne faisons plus qu'un. Je ne veux plus attendre, je veux que tu me donnes ton cœur et ton âme, que tu m'appartiennes à tout jamais. Lorsque tu es avec moi, je m'évade, m'évade vers le plaisir sans limite. Je perds tout contrôle.

Tu me retiens, je me transforme peu à peu à ton contact, je deviens quelqu'un de meilleur. Mais je dois constamment lutter, lutter contre moi-même, pour rester calme, à l'intérieur de ma tête et de mon corps, en permanence, car ta présence m'excite, beaucoup trop pour que cela soit sain.

Mais je sens que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. S'il te plaît, ne m'ignore pas, n'ignore pas mon appel. Je suis désespéré. Désespérément accro à toi, tu es ma drogue, en plus d'être ma raison de vivre. Je suis peut-être fou, fou à lier, mais je t'aime, et je veux que tu sois mien pour l'éternité. Je ne m'effondrerai pas, pas tant que tu seras là pour moi. Pour me libérer, me faire perdre le contrôle de mon esprit. Pour m'aimer.

Je te veux, toi, maintenant, sur le champ. Avant que mon cœur n'explose de toute la souffrance que la moindre séparation engendre. Je suis fou. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Je suis fou. Mais je t'aime, alors accepte ce défaut. Avec toi, je m'évade, je m'échappe. Tu es ma seule source de plaisir. De plaisir mais en même temps de souffrance. Je t'aimerai, tu seras mien et je serais tien. À jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est à vous d'adopter le point de vue de votre choix : est-ce celui de Tony ? est-ce celui de Loki ? Je vous laisse me répondre en review :)


	11. Une ombre à la craie sur le pavé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Chanson d’inspiration : « Chalk Outline » de Three Days Grace.

**#11 - Une ombre à la craie sur le pavé**

Tony n'aimait pas affronter ses problèmes – en tout cas pas quand il pouvait l'éviter. Il préférait se réfugier dans l'alcool. Être ivre au point d'être à peine conscient l'aidait à oublier, il se noyait dans cet état de semi-inconscience bienfaisant. Lorsqu'il ne buvait pas, il passait des jours entiers à travailler sans jamais dormir – à moins qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol de son atelier –, et cette occupation constante avait les mêmes effets que l'ivresse.

Et là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier Loki.

Le Jotun et lui étaient restés en couple pendant six mois, et Tony avait pensé qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. Conviction qui s'était ébranlée puis fracassée lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son compagnon dans le lit d'un autre – et qui ne semblait même pas s'en sentir coupable.

Tony se sentait sale et humilié. Steve et Rhodey s'étaient relayés auprès de lui pour tenter de lui remonter le moral et de lui changer les idées, mais il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait un jour atténuer son chagrin. C'était pour éviter des situations comme celles-ci que Tony s'était longtemps évertué à ne pas s'attacher aux gens qu'il fréquentait – la douleur de la perte lui avait toujours été intolérable, vestige du choc de se voir annoncer la mort de ses parents à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

C'était comme si Loki l'avait assassiné avant de laisser son cadavre au beau milieu de la rue, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse constater qu'il avait vaincu le puissant Iron Man – puissant en apparence, mais fragile et vulnérable à l'intérieur.

Tout ce qu'il restait de lui désormais était une ombre à la craie sur le pavé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interprétez la dernière phrase comme vous le voulez :3


	12. Amnios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12 - Amnios**

\- Le liquide amniotique est en quantité suffisante, déclara la gynécologue en guise de conclusion à l'examen échographique. Tout semble normal ! Une petite fille en parfaite santé devrait naître au début de l'hiver !

Tony et Loki (pour quelques mois métamorphosé en Lady Loki) se sentirent immédiatement soulagés par l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle. L'humain d'autant plus, car l'étrangeté de la situation le surprenait encore parfois.

\- Début de l'hiver... Ça ne nous laisse plus autant de temps que ça pour préparer un petit cocon pour notre princesse, commenta-t-il.

\- Je parie que tu n'en dormiras pas pendant plusieurs nuits, pour que tout soit fin prêt, fit Loki avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu me connais trop bien.


	13. Cent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13 - Cent**

\- Dada, fit la petite voix de Lila à côté de lui, Papa il dit que t'es très très vieux !

Loki se tourna vers sa fille de quatre ans avec un sourire.

\- Et tu le crois ?

\- T'as quel âge, Dada ?

\- La vraie question est : toi, tu me donnes quel âge ?

\- Comme Papa il dit que t'es très très vieux... Cent ans ! s'exclama la gamine en levant les bras.

Loki fit la moue.

\- Eh non, chipie, je suis encore plus vieux que ça.

\- Combien ?

\- C'est un nombre  _ tellement _ grand que tu es trop petite pour déjà le connaître.

Lila le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est ce que Papa me dit toujours pour l'âge des dinosaures. T'es un dinosaure, Dada !?


	14. Exact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#14 - Exact**

\- Donc, si je comprends bien le sens de ton discours, fit lentement Rhodey, tu nous annonces que tu es en couple avec le type qui nous a attaqués à New York en 2012, et tu nous demandes de ne pas venir lui trancher la tête. J'ai bon ?

\- C'est tout à fait exact, confirma Tony.

\- Et si on désapprouve ? lança Natasha en croisant les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas une démocratie, lui répondit l'ingénieur.

\- J'ai vraiment pas le droit de lui enfoncer une flèche entre les deux yeux, ou on peut négocier en pizzas et en shawarmas ? s'exclama Clint.

\- Je regrette, mais pas le droit de casser ou de tuer mon petit ami, peu importe le nombre de shawarmas offerts.

Steve et Bruce restèrent silencieux, mais leurs sourcils froncés valaient mille mots.

Thor s'avança vers Tony pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte virile.

\- Il n'existe pas de plus grand honneur que de pouvoir vous considérer comme mon frère, homme de fer !

\- C'est gentil, Thor, répondit Tony d'une petite voix, mais là tu m'étouffes.


	15. Grec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#15 - Grec**

\- Chuis cuit, marmonna Tony, affalé sur le canapé.

\- Je crois que nous avons vraiment abusé sur l'alcool, ce soir, à la fête, approuva Loki, les yeux clos.

\- Faut qu'on éponge tout ça.

\- Tu as le courage de préparer à manger, toi ?

\- Nope, mais pas la peine, on va descendre chercher un grec au coin de la rue.

\- Un  _ grec _ ?!

Loki tourna la tête vers lui, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Aaah, pas dans le sens cannibale du terme, mon vieux, rigola Tony. C'est l'autre nom du kebab. C'est pas grec du tout d'ailleurs, mais faut pas chercher... C'est gras, c'est vite préparé, c'est parfait pour conclure une soirée alcoolisée !


	16. Instinctif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#16 - Instinctif**

Loki était descendu à la salle de sport, au cœur de la Tour, pour détendre un peu ses muscles à travers une séance de maniement du poignard, en solitaire.

Le Dieu du Mensonge était si bien concentré sur ses exercices, qu'il n'avait pas entendu ni vu l'arrivée de Tony. Celui-ci se faisait donc discret, restait en retrait, et profitait du spectacle involontairement offert par l'agile et fluide Asgardien.

Lorsque Loki, dans la continuité de ses mouvements, se retrouva à se tourner en direction de Tony, il fut particulièrement décontenancé.

Instinctivement, il leva le poignard dans sa direction, prêt à frapper. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que Loki n'identifie son petit ami comme n'étant pas une menace.

\- Désolé, fit le dieu d'un air contrit, sous le regard ahuri de Tony. Tu m'as vraiment pris par surprise.


	17. Manège

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#17 - Manège**

Jour de fête pour les Avengers, qui avaient décidé d'aller profiter tous ensemble des attractions à Coney Island.

Alors que Tony offrait une barbe à papa à Peter, Bucky avait obtenu de l'ensemble du groupe une virée sur le Cyclone, pour embêter Steve avec ce deuxième round d'un souvenir de jeunesse.

Loki vint discrètement s'en entretenir avec Tony.

\- Cette attraction ne m'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée, souffla le dieu à l'oreille de l'humain.

\- Dis que t'as la trouille, ce sera plus simple, ricana Tony à voix basse.

\- Je préfère dire que j'aimerais mieux garder les deux pieds au sol, si cette formulation ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas de problème. Tu tiendras compagnie à Bruce... et tu garderas la barbe à papa de Peter pendant qu'il viendra avec nous.

Loki se retint de justesse de lui asséner un  _ “est-ce que j'ai une tête à surveiller les joujoux et les friandises de ton gamin ?” _ . Pour cela, il dut se mordre la langue. Mais, comme il ne voulait pas gâcher la journée de Tony par un mouvement d'humeur, le jeu en valut la chandelle.


	18. Quarante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#18 - Quarante**

\- Il y a toujours 40 % de l'opinion publique qui désapprouve ton union avec Loki, même après six ans de mariage, pointa Pepper en jetant un coup d'œil aux résultats statistiques indiqués sur l'écran de son StarkPad.

\- Moins de la moitié, dis donc, ça a encore diminué par rapport à la même étude menée l'an dernier, répondit Tony avec désinvolture.

\- Parmi ces 40 %, on trouve 85 % de répondants qui refusent clair et net d'acheter nos produits, continua Pepper. En nombre de répondants, c'est encore plus que l'an dernier.

\- Je suppose que ce sont les actionnaires qui t'ont envoyée me faire la leçon, grogna Tony avec humeur.

\- Je dois faire mon travail, Tony, même les corvées qui me déplaisent et qui vont à l'encontre de mes opinions personnelles. Sinon, on me mettra à la porte, et je pense que le prochain PDG de Stark Industries sera moins clément que moi à ton encontre.

\- Hmm..., fit Tony après un court silence. Tu marques un point.


	19. Seuil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#19 - Seuil**

Tony déglutit nerveusement. Il était debout, seul, dans la pénombre, face à un ennemi parfaitement inattendu.

Une porte fermée.

Ou plutôt, la porte fermée derrière laquelle vivait Loki depuis plusieurs jours.

Depuis leur dispute.

Plusieurs jours, c'était le temps qui avait été nécessaire à Tony Stark pour finalement faire taire son ego et accepter d'aller à la rencontre de Loki pour lui présenter ses excuses. C'était un prix très élevé à payer pour quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux que cet humain, mais la peur de perdre Loki avait fini par être plus forte que tout.

L'égoïsme l'emportant sur l'ego.

Seulement, Tony n'osait toquer à cette porte qui le séparait de son objectif. La peur, encore une fois. La crainte d'être mal reçu, malgré l'effort colossal que lui demandait sa résolution.


	20. Webcam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#20 - Webcam**

Tony Stark était requis pour un voyage d'affaires à l'étranger, et il avait été obligé de suivre les cadres dirigeants de son entreprise jusqu'à Paris... laissant sa petite Lila fêter son anniversaire sans lui.

Heureusement que les webcams existaient.

\- Comment s'est passée ta fête d'anniversaire, ma chérie ?

\- C'était génial ! répondit l'enfant de sept ans. J'ai mangé plein de bonbons, j'ai soufflé toutes mes bougies toute seule comme une grande, le gâteau était trop bon et on a fait une partie de cache-cache géante dans toute la Tour avec mes copines !

\- Elles sont même allées déranger les employés en descendant aux étages administratifs, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Loki à ce résumé de la journée.

À l'écran, Tony éclata de rire.  _ Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'aider à l'éduquer _ , pensa l'Asgardien, alors que Lila partageait l'hilarité de son père.


	21. Yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#21 - Yoga**

Tony, perpétuellement sur les nerfs, avait décidé d'essayer le yoga. Dans le secret de son atelier,  _ bien évidemment _ .

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Loki de le découvrir, un beau jour, dans une position... compromettante.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, exactement, Tony ? lâcha le dieu éberlué.

Tony, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, sursauta, perdit l'équilibre... et se cassa proprement la tronche.

\- C'est du yoga, grogna-t-il en se redressant et en se massant la nuque. C'est censé détendre. Enfin, quand un dieu ne rentre pas à l'improviste dans ton atelier pour te faire peur.


End file.
